


nose in the dirt

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Roughness, Sexist Language, Training, Werewolf Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not so easy now, huh, huntress?” Erica had her claws wrapped around Allison’s neck from behind, digging into the soft skin.  “Or should I say, <i>bitch</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	nose in the dirt

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Allison/Erica - hold still.

“Not so easy now, huh, huntress?” Erica had her claws wrapped around Allison’s neck from behind, digging into the soft skin.  “Or should I say, _bitch_.”

Allison’s eyes flashed yellow and adrenaline sizzled through her veins like hot syrup.  She ripped Erica’s hands away and squirmed out from beneath her, immediately adopting a defensive, feral pose.  She reddened and stood straight.  _What would my father say, seeing me protect myself like an animal?_

Erica rolled her eyes, the picture of calm in her leather jacket, arms crossed.  Being in a new pack suited her—she cut her hair short, gained some muscle, and looked happy for the first time since she heard about Boyd’s death.  And she found Allison a pack.  “You can’t keep getting away from me.  I’m trying to teach you _control_.  If you just freak out whenever someone gets on top of you, you’ll just lose your cool and get your throat slashed.”

“So what should I do?” Allison threw her hands in the air, frustrated.  “Just hold still and let you maul me?”

“No,” Erica said, and in a flash had Allison back on the ground, face-to-face, chest-to-chest.  “Focus your anger.  Channel it.”  Her eyes glowed, face shiny with exertion.

Allison grinned, wicked and fanged, and leaned up to kiss Erica, hard and wet and gnashing.  She slicked her tongue along the sharp edge of Erica’s fang and Erica gasped, hot and wounded.  “I can play your game,” Allison hissed, and went in for the attack.


End file.
